


Wish Upon a Star

by QuietContender



Series: Boston Romance [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietContender/pseuds/QuietContender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wants to get Maura something for her birthday that will show how much she cares for her. With a little help from her friends, she settles on an odd choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at ff.net. Has been edited. Should be read within the context of the Boston series, yet can be read as a stand-alone...if you don't mind being slightly confused. Hope you enjoy.

“Keep those eyes closed, Maura.”

With Jane’s hands covering Maura’s eyes, the detective knew that her request was hardly needed to insure the blonde remained in the dark about her big surprise birthday gift. Each stuttering step they took toward the elevator that would take them to the top of BCU’s observatory was made more difficult by Maura’s insatiable curiosity.

The medical examiner, however, was playing along with the game, for the moment. During the entire drive over, Maura continued to play twenty questions about anything under the sun regarding the surprise. Ignoring her endless complaints, Jane released a sigh of relief as they finally entered the metal box. Soft ambient music played in the background as the two ascended to the heavens.

Going all out for Maura’s birthday hadn’t just popped into her head. With all of the craziness after the Heartbreaker serial, Jane felt the need to do something special for her girlfriend. She had spent several days coming up with a gift that would be both unique and meaningful to a woman who had everything.

Every idea she came up with was completely wrong. Nothing was quite good enough. Buying Maura a bouquet of flowers was conventional, safe, and devoid of any true meaning, exactly what Jane wished to avoid. Jewelry was out of her price range, not to mention, she had no idea what her fashionista girlfriend would even wear. Every time she racked her brain for ideas gave her a blistering migraine. For the first time in her adult life, Jane rued her inability to be more romantic. Just as she was starting to lose hope, a casual conversation with Frost in the bullpen at BPD led her in the right direction.

\---

Det. Barry Frost leaned heavily back in his chair in an effort to relax while staring at the luminescent lights of the computer monitor, ignoring his partner’s heated stare which had been directed at him since they had started talking about Maura’s upcoming birthday.

Only Frost was privy to the knowledge that Jane had become intimately involved with the medical examiner. Understanding the pressure of gifting in relationship, he sympathized with his partner’s plight to find the ultimate gift, yet he still couldn’t believe Jane was so anxious. Jane’s customary idea of a great gift was, wait for it, white socks and a generic card. During the annual Secret Santa gift exchange, anyone who got assigned to Jane was just glad when the woman managed to get the right size socks. To expect anything else was just a waste of time. Jane just wasn’t very sentimental.

Given her palpable unease with the act of showing her feelings, Frost felt inclined to help Jane pick something out for Maura, but his mind was reeling at the changes he and the entire unit had begun noticing in his partner. Ever since the Heartbreaker case, Det. Jane “Tough as Nails” Rizzoli had developed into a calmer, more sensitive woman. At first, he had casually written it off as a temporary development as a result of the division’s mandatory sensitivity training. As weeks turned into months, however, Frost began to realize her shifting personality was much more than the result of a simple mandatory evaluation.

Doing an investigation of his own, Frost determined that Jane was completely oblivious to her less abrasive attitude while Maura just quoted some nonsense about chemical imbalances and scientific studies. Investigation stalled, he chalked it up to the fact that his partner finally had something to return to every night other than an empty bed. Since the two culprits refused to acknowledge the changes going on right in front of their noses, Frost continued on with little acknowledgement to his partner of her attitude adjustment. Regardless of whether it was Maura’s doing, he silently hoped that they would continue to see each other as lovers. It wasn’t just good for his health; it was good for the entire department.

Turning his monitor toward Jane’s determined face, he pointed at a picture of a pair of unbelievably shiny gold stilettos that screamed conspicuous consumption. “What about these? You know how much Maura likes fancy things.” Frost looked off in a daze at nothing in particular, nearly drooling. “Like her Aston…wow, just wow. It’s a work of an art, Jane. She let me drive her to the store yesterday when she picked me up after my car broke down. God, I think I now know what girls mean they talk about spontaneous orgasms.”

The sound of a light slap resounded across the unit, causing a light chuckle from the few other detectives working in the squad room. “Frost! Eugh, gross alert. Could you stop talking orgasms and focus…please?” Jane leaned over with a raised eyebrow, pointing at the price. “Really? Are you serious? Those shoes cost more than I make in a year, hell, even _five_ years. I didn’t even know shoes could have that big of a price-tag. What are they made out of? Gold, platinum, and little orphans’ tears?”

“Well, according to the description,” Frost began exuberantly, smiling slightly at Jane’s shocked expression, “the shoes are draped with the finest 22k gold sheets and inlayed with Swarovski crystal, Sri Lankan rubies, and lapis lazuli accents. Nothing says special like ostentatious displays of wealth. Once you pass 30, that’s what birthdays are all about. And, it’s on sale for a limited time. You should get on this while the iron’s hot, Jane.”

Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance at Frost’s sarcasm. “Yeah, okay…going down from $750,000 to $725,000 is really a sale I can take advantage of. Thanks for the heads up, bro,” Jane replied with equal sarcasm, ignoring her partner’s melodramatic frown. “Frost, be serious. I’m out of ideas. I’m this close to buying a goddamn fountain pen and calling it a day.”

“A fountain pen…really?”

“Yes, a fountain pen. That’s how badly I need your help. Who buys their girlfriend a fountain pen?” Jane exhaled heavily, playing with the scars on her hands in nervousness. “I want this to be special, Frost. This is our first birthday, you know, together. I want it to be memorable for something _other_ than how little disposable income I have.”

Frost’s eyebrow rose in confusion before lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper. “Then why don’t you just dress up in your Catholic school uniform and play naughty schoolgirl? Problem solved. I’d be happy with that.”

A glare from the detective answered his question causing the young detective to quickly resume typing earnestly at the keyboard.

“Sorry, shouldn’t have even have said that out loud.” Frost coughed. “Well, what else can you give the woman who has everything? What about a scrapbook? Women like that sort of thing. It shows your sensitivity or something like that.”

“Okay…” Jane said, emphasizing each syllable of the word. “The only problem with that idea is that we don’t really have a lot of sentimental pictures I can scrapbook with. I don’t know that much about romance but I don’t think placing a picture of the two of us mini-golfing next to a picture of me in the hospital recovering from a _bullet wound_ in my _stomach_ equals romance. Good try, though.” Jane frowned, sighing as the fuzzy memories of shooting herself during the siege of BPD blurred into the various images of the resulting repercussions of her actions. Maura declaring her love for her, Elias and his stupid ass manliness, admitting her own love for Maura…all of these seemingly isolated incidents created a ripple effect through their entire lives, especially Jane’s carefully constructed identity as the female Chuck Norris of BPD who could keep up with the boys. The day when she had become a “hero” had unwittingly changed her life forever.

Soon after their mutual revelation concerning their feelings for one another, a serial killer that the press had affectionately nicknamed The Heartbreaker because of his penchant of removing his victims’ hearts and writing odd messages on the walls to play with the police left Jane increasingly more and more obsessed with finding the killer before he could strike again. The case had brought several underlying tensions concerning their own individual personalities to the surface. Instead of causing a rift between the two of them, Maura and Jane’s burgeoning relationship was brought even closer than before.

After all of the chaos, the two began to put real effort into developing a working relationship with each other, taking into account the other’s needs and desires. It was a work in progress. Each passing day brought better communication and trust. They had even tentatively decided on a moving-in date for Jane, but Maura kept pushing the date back because of her desire to tell their parents about their relationship first.

In typical style, Jane was the one dragging her feet on the issue. Going public was one thing. She could handle telling her friends that she was in a relationship with a woman that loved her unconditionally. But coming out to Constance and her husband… Besides the thought of sitting down with Maura’s sophisticated mother and father giving her the heebie-jeebies, her own mother’s constant presence and endless nagging for them to start dating random men that she found at Burger King at every opportune moment was getting to be a hassle in of itself. Her mother was needling them with her instinctual nosiness and, worse of all, the woman wasn’t even aware she was doing it.

The last thing Maura or Jane wanted to do was throw Angela out of the guesthouse, but having her constantly underfoot was getting on their last nerves. The woman had a habit of asking questions they weren’t ready to answer as a couple. The “we’re having a sleep-over” excuse could only work so many times before Angela started asking things like, “Well…why do I hear moaning? And is that a bottle of banana-flavored lube? Are you two playing Twister?” Jane could just imagine her response: “Yeah, that’s what we’re doing, playing Twister. We get so into the game that we take our clothes off, move it to the bed, and make our own rules up. The lube is for the times when we want to be _really_ slippery and wet, that way the game’s more fun. We play every chance we can get. The moaning you hear is just a victory call when one of us finally decides to show mercy on the other. And then, when we’re done, we lick all that lube off and start again.” Regardless of the humor of the situation, Jane knew that something had to give.

_Either I tell her straight up or she walks in on me and Maura while playing “Twister” with a plate of cannoli one day._

Frost snapped his fingers, bringing Jane’s attention back to the present. He pointed enthusiastically at the moving images on his computer screen. “Found something. What about this?”

Leaning toward the monitor, Jane’s mood perked up in response to the flashing brilliance of the flash animations on the webpage. The purple and white themed background framed around a single image of an animated galaxy twirling endlessly, waiting for the mouse to move the cursor over the animated swirling mass of gas and planets.

Nodding at Frost, he clicked the icon, opening a new webpage in the window along with an annoying video of a man dressed as a stereotypical cowboy, complete with a phony Texan accent. Jane’s jaw dropped as his voice barreled out of the speakers, allowing the whole bullpen to hear the man’s over-the-top delivery.

“Do you want to give your special someone a gift that will last forever? Well, don’t go lookin’ at those darn Tiffany blue boxes! Buy that special guy or gal something that will cement your love in the galaxies, buy a star! A diamond ring is nice to look at but nothing says long-lasting love like a burning ball of gas! We regularly rustle up the best stars for our customers because we respect that you want nothing but quality for your sweetheart. All of our stars have been rigorously maintained for millions, sometimes billions of years and are waiting for you to purchase them, giving them a permanent home in the heart of your loved one.

“Don’t know what star to buy? Well, we’ve made it as easy as cutting into a cherry pie. Each star is clearly labeled by color, price, description, and approximate age. It’s so easy even my cow-dog Hank could do it! Once you buy your chosen star, we will send you an email confirmation that has three key things: a printable certificate of authenticity, a star chart that will help you locate your star during optimum times, and a link which will take you to the naming center for your freshly bought star. But enough of my chatter! It’s time for _you_ to choose _your_ very own star! Either click on the stars available button to see which stars are available for purchase _right now_ or click on the galaxy icon to see how many people have already gotten their special someone a gift that truly lasts forever! Don’t hesitate to click the help button if you have more questions, partner. To the stars and beyond!”

With horribly edited exiting music, the video mercifully ended, leaving the two detectives with equal looks of horrified amazement. Laughable as the entire video was, Jane had to admit that the idea of buying Maura a star was appealing. The connotation of a star was exactly what she wanted to say to her girlfriend. A star was forever and Jane wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Maura.

The topic of the future had been broached on several occasions but extenuating circumstances like work always managed interrupt them before they could delve into the topic properly. But a gift like this would force the issue. No longer would she let work or responsibilities get in the way. It was time for Jane to take the initiative, just like all of those months ago when she was forced to decide whether to tell Maura how she felt or watch her ride off into the sunset with Elias MacDouche. Her birthday was the perfect time to tell Maura how much she meant to her. Only a star could properly convey the message she so desperately needed to say but could never find the words to convey.

  _Stars are forever, just like I hope our relationship will be, Maura_. _I love you, forever and always._

\---

Jane shook her head away from the mental cobwebs pushing the buy button on a good-looking star last week. The elevator continued to play the Buzz Lightyear song softly through invisible speakers with each rising floor, taunting her to doubt her plan. What if this was all a mistake? What if Maura laughed at her? Romance – in particular, romance with a woman – was so utterly new and unbelievably scary to her. Jane was already scared she wouldn’t measure up to her girlfriend’s high standards or even the men she had been with in the past. Feeling so unsure of her own abilities was further compounded by the nearly-debilitating anxiety regarding her gift, shattering her shaky resolve beyond repair.

There was nothing Jane could turn to for guidance to assure her, not even their friendship. They had always been extremely close, even before becoming involved, but the detective was quickly learning that a friendship was totally different than being in an intimate relationship, in every conceivable way. Despite the concept being difficult to grasp, she was trying to understand the woman Maura needed her to be, just as she knew Maura was trying to do the same for her. It might feel odd, but Maura needed her to be open with her feelings. That was how she loved.

There was no need to overthink this, Jane thought. Buying Maura a special gift for her birthday was the primary objective and she had certainly achieved that. Everything else was just extraneous. _Then how come I feel like “everything else” is anything but extraneous? How come I feel like I’m going to die if she doesn’t reciprocate my feelings?_

Unexpectedly, a giggle of excitement came from Maura’s lips, her hands coming up in a weak attempt to peel away Jane’s fingers. “Jane, we’re in an elevator.”

“Yeah,” the brunette whispered, leaning forward to capture the soft skin of Maura’s neck. “Since you’re such a smarty, tell me what I’m doing right now.”

Maura moved her head to the side, allowing Jane more contact to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. “Well, you’re obviously trying to make me lose focus.”

As the women enjoyed the privacy of the elevator, they continued to slowly travel upward to the stars. Jane’s hands moved toward the blonde’s neck, searching for something that she knew to be there.

“Maura...” Jane lifted her head from her girlfriend’s neck with a frown, looking more earnestly at her girlfriend’s pale skin. “I thought we talked about this? You don’t cover up my love-bites with makeup and I wear those frilly things you consider underwear. It’s not fair that I have to be itchy while you get to cover up.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Maubie,” Jane warned, using Maura’s pet-name. “Don’t play stupid with me. Do I have to remind you that wearing this skirt and blouse with your recent La Perla purchase for me is causing massive pain? I mean, seriously, you know a man had to have come up with the idea to make a lace thong.”

A sound of disbelief came from Maura’s mouth before turning to meet Jane’s pitiful looking face, both women hardly noticing that she has now opened her hazel eyes. “Jane…I can explain.”

“I’m listening, hypocrite,” Jane said jokingly.

“Well…you’ve been so secretive about where you were taking me so I assumed it would be best if I covered up. I didn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable by them.”

Jane smiled naughtily. “Are you serious? Is this the same woman that said she had voyeuristic fantasies? Last week, you didn’t seem too shy about showing the world our love when I had you up against your desk at work. As I recall, I had you screaming in record time.”

Maura blushed. “And I don’t think my techs enjoyed being threatened with bodily injury if they told anyone about what they heard.”

“Compared to that, I think my love-bites are fairly tame.” Jane lifted her eyebrows, knowing she had actually managed to win an argument for once. The great Maura Isles had been outplayed, earning a slight narrowing of the eyes from the blonde before she turned away in reluctant defeat.

Congratulating herself on a well-earned victory, Jane barely recognized that she had lost in more important ways, her mind finally processing her girlfriend’s open eyes. “You opened your eyes.”

“Humans tend to do that so they can see threats and interpret their environment in order to illicit the appropriate response, Jane,” the blonde retorted, still miffed at losing.

“Hey,” Jane said apologetically before grabbing Maura’s arm lightly, eyes lowered to the ground in submission. “C’mon, don’t be mad. I have a big surprise for you, and I don’t want a bad mood ruining it. Punish me later, okay? Please? Pretty please with icing on top? I’ll let you use the stuff from the forbidden drawer in our sex chest. I know how much you love to use the leather whip on me…”

A ding sounded as the elevator doors opened to the top of the observatory where the telescope resided.

“Well, you certainly know how to sweeten the sauce for a girl.” Maura looked back toward her girlfriend’s puppy dog eyes with a small smile. “I’m not mad, Jane. I’m just annoyed that you always find some way to squirrel out of everything. Now, are you going to show me what this gift is or am I going to have to find it myself?”

Jane grabbed Maura’s hand with a childish smile of exuberance, moving toward the large open space flooded with moonlight. The oval interior seemed to have little purpose except to serve as a home for the technological marvel of the telescope placed directly in the middle of the room, pointing upward toward a vast hole in the ceiling. High-definition television screens were displayed on the far wall, along with several expensive looking printers and machines used for what Jane presumed to display new images of planets to other astronomers and visitors to the observatory. A mutual exclamation of amazement travelled through the empty observatory, both women equally shocked at the beauty and natural wonder on display. A warm breeze from the opened windows placed strategically around the observatory for visitors combed through the two women’s hair, their eyes closing in mutual relaxation. Nothing could ruin this night of perfection, nothing.

With the heavens seemingly blessing her endeavor, Jane beamed in delight, extending a hand invitingly toward the telescope. “And here’s your gift.”

Maura’s head tilted slightly in confusion. “Jane…you can’t buy a telescope, especially this one. It costs over ten million dollars, not to mention the five million you would need to build an observatory to house it….”

“What?” Jane exclaimed, shaking her head with a smile. “No, no, I didn’t buy you the telescope. I bought you what’s inside the telescope.” She grabbed Maura by the shoulders, pointing at the images displayed on the high-definition television screens. A pulsating red orb of gas gazed down at the two women with blazing, all-encompassing light, enrapturing Jane almost as much as it did Maura. Seeing the star she had bought in such marvelous quality was nothing short but magnificent. All of Jane’s hopes were swirling before her very eyes and all she could hope for was that Maura would find it acceptable.

The image updated every minute – presumably from the data and pictures being received from the telescope – giving them a fantastic view of an object that was orbiting light-years away from Earth, completely unaware of its significance. When Jane had reserved the observatory for the two of them, she had expected nothing more than a set of childish telescopes laid out for them to use, but this had exceeded her expectations. Judging from the look of absolute marvel on Maura’s face, Jane was doing something right. Hopefully, she could finish just as strongly.

“Do you like it? It’s your very own star. I named it after you, Maura IV. Apparently there are three other Maura stars in the heavens so I had to put a four at the end. So…do you like it?” Jane rambled, excitement brimming from her in palpable waves. Never had Jane wanted, no, needed another person’s approval. If Maura didn’t like her gift, she felt like she would seriously keel over in utter misery, depression taking hold of her heart like all of those poets she had read about in high school.

_Please like it. Please like it. I swear to all that’s holy, I’ll start going to confession again if Maura likes it._

The burning magnificence of Maura IV beckoned Maura forward. Mesmerized, she stepped elegantly from her heels, walking toward the swirling crimson and orange star presented on the screen, everything ceasing to exist except the vision in front of her. Never had Jane seen Maura so enraptured even when the blonde was in the middle of dissecting a new body to learn more about the cause of death. The only situation that could moderately attempt to come close to garnering such an illicit response was on their first night together, all of those months ago.

“Maura…” Jane whispered, moving toward her. “You okay?”

She turned to face the brunette, hazel eyes swirling with flecks of reflected fire, sudden passion threatening to envelop Jane in a similar fury but it was far too late to resist. Jane felt her heart race, senses tingle, sweat beginning to bubble up from her heated skin. She was absolutely, utterly, completely at Maura’s mercy as each rising surge of passion seeped through the brunette’s slim frame, shocking her with its intensity. A growl came from Jane’s throat and the blonde’s half-lidded, unfocused eyes fluttering slightly in response.

But, just as the mood had suddenly come over the couple, it dissipated just as quickly, allowing Maura to regain some control over her emotions. “You…you bought me a star? Although the legal definition of property doesn’t expand to rotating masses of gas millions of miles away, I’m amazed that you’d buy me something like this. I’ve been given a lot of things in my life but never a star. I…I don’t know what to say.”

“You could start with ‘thank you.’ You don’t have to sound so surprised, Maubie,” Jane mused.

“I love you. Truly, absolutely, completely. Buying a star for my very own star is the smartest thing I think I’ve ever done. Maybe one of the only smart things I’ve done with you since you told me about how you felt about me.” Jane reached up to push a piece of hair back from the medical examiner’s face, bringing even more focus on those marvelous simmering orbs of hot, hot, heat. “Believe me, I know I can be an insensitive brute at times, and I can understand if you don’t want to deal with me anymore for that alone. But I hope you can take this star as a representation of the love I’ll always have for you. No matter what happens, I’ll love you till the day I die. I just…wanted you to know that. I feel like I never really get to say it enough. God knows you deserve to hear it every-day for putting up with me.”

Tears softened the fire present in the blonde’s eyes before she shook her head, moving Jane’s hand away from her face, lacing their shaking hands together as the moonlight continued to stream down toward the couple. “After everything we’ve been through, you really think I’m going to just up and leave? We work well together, in both a professional and personal capacity. Now, I’m not going to lie to you, things between us can get really difficult at times but…a woman who buys me a piece of the Milky Way and names it after me is a woman worth  keeping. Even if that same woman drives me utterly mad on a regular basis.” Maura said, smiling. “And you know how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I need you in my life just as much as you do. Promise me…promise me you won’t leave me?”

“I promise you, I’ll try my best never to leave you.”

Jane returned Maura’s smile as they subconsciously moved toward each other, closing the distance between their bodies. For the second time that evening, everything ceased to be as their bodies reconnected through the soft embrace of their romantically slow yet passionately restrained kiss. They both knew that making love in an observatory, no matter how much instinct told them otherwise, was hardly ideal and tried their best to control a level of passion that had been slowly burning since their brief lover’s quarrel in the elevator. Reluctantly, they broke away from each other, staring awkwardly at the still pulsating red mass of the star.

Maura spoke up first, breaking the silence. “Umm…Jane?”

“Yeah,” Jane muttered, her voice scratchy and heavy from the passion still running in her veins.

“You do realize that this star is going to die, and soon, right?” Maura studied the image of the star displayed on the screens studiously, all of her focus now on the red ball of gas. “My astronomy skills could be better, but given the clear red visible light output and its obvious size, I’d say this star is a red giant nearing the white dwarf stage of its life cycle. At that point, the star is pretty much in the coffin. I’ll have to check with my father to make sure. He’s much more accomplished in astronomy than I ever was.” Maura frowned as she touched her lips in thought. “You know, my undergrad professor gave me an A- in his Astro Physics class. That elective lowered my GPA. Luckily, I had taken extra classes during the summer, allowing me to still graduate with summa cum laude honors but still…what a – what’s it called? – soft-ass. I was the only senior in the class. He could have cut me a brick. Or…wait, its break, isn’t it? He could have cut me a break. Why did you buy a star that’s going to die, anyway?”

With a gaping mouth, Jane turned quickly back to Maura, feeling a slight twinge of whiplash in her neck. “Well, I didn’t know that when I bought it. What the fuck…are you serious? C’mon… It was such a pretty color and it was on sale. I didn’t know it was on an end-of-life sale. If I knew that I would have bought another one! You know what… I’m calling those swindlers and getting my money back. That fact was misrepresented when I bought it, thus making this transaction null and void.” Jane’s voice dropped into a facsimile exaggerated Texan accent, similar to the one used by the man on the website. “Damn cowboys and their rustlin’ stars bullshit… Who the hell rustles a star? What does that even mean? And who the hell is Hank the fucking cowdog?”

Maura placed an assuring hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Jane, honey, it’s not going to die tomorrow. Betelgeuse, the eight brightest star in our galaxy, has been around for over ten million years. It’s currently also in its red giant stage but it’s not expected to reach supernova until another one million years. And besides,” she said suggestively, caressing the exposed skin of Jane’s lean toned arms, “I like knowing you bought me a red giant star. When I look up at night, waiting for you to come back after a hard day, I’ll always know just where to look to be reminded of my one and only Jane Rizzoli. Now, as much as I love staring up at the stars with you, do you think we could go back home? I’m getting kind of cold up here and I really want to see if you’re wearing the lacy underwear I picked out for you this morning since you made such a big fuss about me not showing off the bruises you insist on giving me, knowing I have pale skin. You better hope you’re wearing them, honey.”

“Or what?” Jane pushed despite already knowing the answer. This was hardly the first time Maura had threatened her nor would it be the last.

“Then I’m really going to bring out the toys from the forbidden drawer. Whips be damned. Your punishment has to match the crime, after all.”

Jane smiled wickedly, knowing Maura would find no lacy underwear underneath her dress. All of that stuff from earlier about being painfully itchy was just bullshit. She had taken one look at the lacy La Perla matching set and chucked it in her underwear drawer where all the other purchases went. Fantasies of her potential punishment ran rampant as the blonde slipped back into her heels before sauntering confidently toward the elevator doors. Upon reaching the stainless steel doors, she turned back with a raised eyebrow in confusion, noticing that Jane had yet to join her.

There was just one more thing she needed to get.

Jane rushed toward the printer near the television screen and grabbed the courtesy images printed out for them of their star by the staff downstairs. Suddenly, Maura’s love beaconed out to her, eclipsing all of the fears that had plagued her previously, pure euphoria taking its place. She would never forget this night, but it never hurt to have memories, especially if Maura IV decided to turn into a white dwarf sooner than expected.


End file.
